Assassination
by waffles to you
Summary: Staring into her eyes, it became so suddenly perceptible, as if life swept into his gazing eyes which had been so dark with utter loneliness and hate. But he had unfinished business he could not ignore, revenge would be his.
1. Intro

Assassination: Intro

Threnor Wildor was known underground by everyone as the most famous murderer of fairy history. For over 200 years he had been the leader of a corrupt gang named 'Gli Assassini Segreti.' In honour of his favourite location above ground, it was Italian for 'The Secret Killers.' They were a top secret assassination team killing guilty traitors accused of spying on their business deals, underestimating their true power and effectively writing a death wish.

Now of course this wasn't legal, but it wasn't at all publicized nor acknowledged throughout the fairy civilisation. Threnor and his team weren't called The Secret Killers for nothing. The LEP had no familiarity of such a group, and so Assassini Segreti were basically a mysterious bunch of probably unreal mobsters, their existence only backed up by rumours.

Only one detective agency new about their existence. Recently, Threnor agreed on a fine deal to smuggle in new weapons named 'Jetsals' which were banned 300 years ago underground due to a specific incident involving 18 deaths. Unbeknown to Threnor and his team, the Noir family involved in the deal had been hired to investigate this case of illegal smuggling. The whole deal was a scam to put Threnor and his team in the place where they belonged. Jail.

Unfortunately along the way, the Noir family were caught out and tricked into thinking everything was going to plan. The first victim was the couple's daughter Aria, aged only 150 years. She had gone to meet Mr. Darcel, ostensibly a friend who was helping out with the deal. Mr and Mrs Noir were unaware of their daughter's disappearance, as it had only been yesterday since she left. They were drugged until deathin a completely unexpected attack, which left them unable to issue a warning. The only member of the Noir family left was Tijaku, actually not involved with this particular operation. He was a handsome, intelligent and courageous man. He swore revenge on Threnor for the murder of his family and promised himself he would never give up until he was behind bars in Howler's Peak.

He never would have thought meeting a beautiful stranger one night would change his life forever…


	2. MS

**Boko's Bar, Downtown Haven**

"I used to have dreams, you know," the fat dwarf rasped, taking another drag from his stubby cigarette. "Big ones."

The bar attendant gave a grunt, wiping his empty glass clean. "No shit, Sherlock!" he chuckled. "Life's unfair, got that Garry? Now stop ya drunk chit-chat, will you? It's making me depressed." He looked at Tijaku, pointing backwards towards the rows of bottles. "Want another?"

Tijaku waved his hand. "No, no… I think I'm gonna go now Boko, I need some sleep." He leaned on the table for support and hoisted himself up from the stool. "Seeya later."

Boko gave a snort. "I'm sure I will."

Tijaku dodged the many tables, heading for the door. He flexed his muscles, preparing to take on the stiff handle, an apparent 'mission' as he and the boys liked to call it. Baring in mind, the others believed hard work was managing to get to the toilet on time.

He looked left, hearing faint sobs coming from the corner. His manners got the better or him. "Are you alright madam?" he inquired. The elf looked up at him; mascara streamed down her cheeks from her beautiful, huge hazel eyes. It was obvious she was in a distressed state, although her beauty was irrefutable. He smiled at the striking elf, soon her cherubic lips formed into a small grin.

"What must I look like eh?" she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket, it had the initials MS sewn onto it, in an italic emerald green. He seated next to her, blinking rapidly. "You look fine to me."

The elf raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "Yes, it's this season's look, the bedraggled wife." She stirred her coffee with a plastic spoon that was so graciously left by another customer and bundled back into the basket. Tijaku glanced at her ring, impressed by its inimitable splendour. "Frond, that's quite a rock you've got their madam, if that's not too bold to say so."

The elf twirled it around fondly, sighing as she stared at its glory. "If only he could live up to this little baby I'd be more than happy!" she crossed her arms, "arrogant idiot." Drumming her fingers awkwardly on the table she took a sip of her coffee, unfortunately which was now cold. She grimaced, swallowing it in disgust. "So help me, Frond!" she growled, banging it back down on the counter. Her infuriated features slowly turned back to normal. She faced Tijaku, looking apologetic. "Please excuse me Sir, I guess you've already established I'm not in the best of moods."

Tijaku held out his hand. "Don't worry about it, glad to meet you…?"

The elf returned the gesture. "Maria."

"Ah, M for Maria," he supplemented.

She cocked her head and laughed. "So you noticed my wonderful handkerchief? That was very observant of you."

"Who could miss that brilliant stitching?"

"Well of course, that would be my Grandmother, famous underground for her exceptional embroidery." She rolled her eyes. "I'm joking, obviously."

There was a brief silence, until Maria decided upon asking the inevitable. "So, what do you do for a living then?"

Tijaku breathed deeply. "Oh, I work at Imuyam and Co. It's just a desk job, but it pays the rent I guess. Not particularly stimulating, I know."

Maria nodded in understanding. "You know, I wish I had a more adventurous job too. Stuck answering calls all day wears you down." She stared into his eyes, suddenly realizing something. "You never told me your name?"

Tijaku looked up at her. "I didn't? How rude of me. The name's Tijaku."

Maria's mouth widened. "Well, Tijaku. I think I can safely say I won't forget _that _name in a hurry!"

Staring into her eyes, it became so suddenly perceptible, as if life swept into his gazing eyes which had been so dark with utter loneliness and hate. But he had unfinished business he could not ignore, revenge would be his.

He smiled warmly at her. "I hope you don't Maria, I hope you don't."

**Sorry I took so long to update! The next chappy will be here much sooner, promise. **

**xxxwafflestoyouxxx says: xxxpleasereview!xxx**


End file.
